


Consolation

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Med Student Isak, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Med-student Isak has a panic attack and Even is there for him.





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Med school isak having a panic attack when the stress gets too much and even being there for him

“Shh, baby. You’re alright. Take a deep breath,” Even whispers, his lips pressed to Isak’s forehead. The younger boy is shaking, tears sliding down his cheeks, his chest heaving. Even’s holding him close, trying to provide what little comfort he can.

It’s always hard when Isak gets panic attacks. Sometimes they last hours, and he’s always drained for a full day afterward. Tonight, Isak had just gotten home from a shift at the ER. He had an exam in chemistry that day that hadn’t gone well, even though he’d spent every waking moment studying. The final straw seemed to be the fact that Isak’s professor had turned him down for an internship that would’ve gotten him out of his graveyard shifts because he “wasn’t the right material for the operating room.”

He’d come home a crying mess, locking himself in the bathroom. It’d taken Even almost a half hour to coax him out, then another half hour to get Isak settled enough to explain what happened. Now they’re together in bed, Even trying whatever he can to get his boyfriend back down to earth.

“I-I’m n’never gonna b’be a doc’ctor,” he stammers and Even swipes away his tears with his thumb.

“Shh. You’re the smartest guy I know,” Even whispers, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead. “That professor is a dumbass.”

“H’e w’won a Lasker Prize in m’medicine,” Isak murmurs, and Even scoffs exaggeratedly.

“What’s that matter?” He knows exactly what that matters, but he asks anyway.

“It’s the…” Isak takes a deep breath, “The hi’highest award in the m’medical field,” he stutters. Even shakes his head.

“Bullshit. Such bullshit. You know what I heard? I heard they rescinded it because they found out he shit on the best medical student in Norway. In fucking Europe.” Isak lets out a little choked laugh and Even rubs his back.

“I failed my exam.”

“You’ve aced literally every other exam. They thought you were cheating because you would get perfect scores.” Isak nods against Even’s chest. “And as a consolation prize, I love you so so much.” Isak finally smiles.

“Thank you, Even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
